fuller boys have fun day 1
by Masterman55
Summary: jackson max and Tommy Jr. have a fun filled week
1. Chapter 1 day1

Disclaimer: I don't know anyone who works for Netflix or Netflix's Fuller House. This is a work of fiction. Please enjoy it.

It is spring break for the Fuller's and the Gibbler's house hold. DJ decided that it would be a great idea for her boy to get to know Matt and Steve better. So she said that the girls would go have a girls week since her Stephanie and Kimmy took the week off work and Remona did not have school. The girls left the house the next morning at 7:00. Leaving still sleeping Max who was 15, Jackson who was 17 and Tommy who was 13, home alone for several hours before Matt got there at 6:30pm. Jackson woke up at 7:30am and so did Tommy. At 9:00 a naked Max woke up and went downstairs to get food. As he was going down the stairs his hard as a rock morning wood was bouncing around, when it stopped bouncing around his cock reached an amazing 12 inches. When he got to the counter he found a note that said, " Tommy Jr. and I are going to the park we will be back in 2 hours. Make sure to keep an eye on Cosmo." signed Jackson. Cosmo was their pet dog. Cosmo is a male dog he likes to hump and or fuck any one he can. When Max was eating, he felt something wet rub his hard cock this made him moan when he looked down he saw Cosmo. After he was done eating him and Cosmo went upstairs to his and Jackson's room.

When Max and the dog got up to the the bedroom Max set on the edge of his bed and Cosmo started to lick his dick. Cosmo licks Max cock for a few minutes and then Mas notices that Cosmo has stopped licking his dick and is now trying to lick his ass hole, so Max pulls his legs over his head so Cosmo can lick his asshole. This made Max moan but it did not last for long because Max got tired of holding his legs up. So Max decides to lay flat on his bed and calls Cosmo up on the bed. When Cosmo is on the bed he does and stands over Max. This gives Max a View of the dogs Sealth. Cosmo starts to suck Max's cock again. As Max is moaning he starts to play with Cosmo's sealth. This makes Cosmo suck Max dick faster which makes Max close his eyes. When Cosmo slows down Max opens his to a hard dog cock. Cosmo's cock was as a foot long, 4 inches thick and 10 inches at his knot. Max started to lick and suck Cosmo's cock. This went on for about 10 minutes and then Max stopped to look at the time it was 10 he had a little less than an hour. He told Cosmo to stop and get off so that is what Cosmo did. Max got on the ground on his stomach, Cosmo saw this and went over and put his doggy penis into Max and started to hump Max. Max was loving so much that he had lost track of time. Max forgot that his bedroom door was not all the way shut. Max did not hear the front door open.

Jackson and Tommy walked into the living room. Jackson told Tommy to go get in the shower. Lucky Tommy did not walk past Jackson and Max's room because Max was still in there getting hump by Cosmo. A few minutes later Jackson went up stairs to check on Max because he had not come down yet to say hi. So he thought that maybe his naked brother was still sleeping like he was when they left. Before they left the sleeping Max, Jackson noticed Max's cock was hard. So Jackson goes upstairs to check on Max, but when he gets closer to the room he heard light moaning and assumed Max was jerking off and decided to join him. When he gets to the cracked door he knocks on the door to see if max will answer it, but he does not. So he ups it and sees max is being hump by Cosmo and Max likes it. Jackson just goes and sits on Max's bed right by where Max's was being humped on the floor and pulls his 14'' dick and starts to jerk off. Cosmo sees this as he is still in the process of knotting in max. Cosmo keeps on humping Max and starts to suck on Jackson's cock. Jackson starts to moan alerting Max to his presents which makes Max's grab Cosmo's flip him over and start riding is cock extremely fast for one minute. After that minute was up Max slammed down to Cosmo's cock and tried to go back up but could not, at this point Max had realized that Cosmo had knotted in to him. Then Cosmo blew his load into Max's ass. As he got off of Cosmo and saw someone's wet dick hanging off the edge of his bed, the dick belonged to Jackson. He finished standing up and started to ask Jackson how long he had been there, but before Max could finish the question Jackson answered longenouge. Still naked Max start to cry because he thought that Jackson get mad at him for let the dog suck and hump amd fuck him. Jackson told Max to come sit on his lap so that what max did. Jackson told Max that it was fine that he had fun letting Cosmo do that to him. As they talk Max asked Jackson if he had ever done anything like that with Cosmo, Jackson answered yes. Then said I was going to teach you and Tommy how to have fun with Cosmo this week. While they were talking Max was massaging Jackson 14'' cock between his ass checks for a few secs before Jackson pulled him off his lap and told him to go get in the shower with Tommy.

So that's what Max did, when Max got open the bathroom door he Tommy was bent over and fingering himself. This scene did not last for long because when Tommy heard the foot step coming into the bathroom he turned around and saw a naked Max. Max got a great view of Tommy's hard young teen 10 inch cock. It was so hard that the water that was hitting it was bouncing off of it. Tommy asked Max what he was doing in the bathroom naked right now. Max said that Jackson told him to go get in the shower with you. After Max got in the shower with Tommy they started to finger each other. This lasted a few minutes and then Tommy told max to lay down so max did. Tommy started to ride Max dick and they hear Jackson come and say that it was time to get out. When they were all dry they checked what time it was and it was 1:00pm so they had about four hours to play around with each other. So Jackson told Max and Tommy they he was going to teach them some fun stuff to do with each other and the dog. The first thing Jackson thought about was how to get the Cosmo to lick their asshole and dick. Jackson uses Max in the demo. First he asks Max what he wants to start with Max said happily that he wants Cosmo to lick his ass. Jackson says this is how you get him to lick your ass hole you have got on your hands and knees and say Cosmo come lick my ass and he will. While Max was having fun with Cosmo licking his ass. Jackson said let me you guys are supposed to lick a human ass hole. So he flips Tommy over and starts to lick his ass hole. The ass hole lick lasts for 3 minutes then it stops. Jackson says this is how you get Cosmo to stop licking your asshole Cosmo stop and get down. For the next part of the demo I'm going to do it. First you on the floor and then tell Cosmo to mount. Then you let him hump you for a little bit then he knots into you.

After the teaching is all over the boys fuck each other for a bit and the bust their nut in to each other. Then they get cleaned up again. About an hour later Matt and Steve get there with pizza. What the boys did not know was that Steve and Matt brought their dogs over to. Matt's dog was named Maxy after Max. Steve brought over his two dogs, one was named Jace the other was named Tom. When Steve and Matt walked in the house all three boys were naked this did not superize Steve or Matt because the boys were teenagers. Once Steve and Matt put the Pizza down the boys said hi then they all ate. When they were done eating boys want up stairs and put their extremely tight speedos on when they went in the the high fenced in backyard were there pool and hot tub was, they went swimming for a bit then went to bed. While they were swimming they got so tight that they had to take them off. Then they swam for a bit long and then went in and went to bed.

**To Be Continued... **


	2. Chapter 2 day 2

**Disclaimer: I don't work for or know anyone who works for Netflix or Netflix's Fuller house. This is purely a work of fanfiction. **

The Fuller boys were awoken by the small bacon when they got out of bed they were all naked. They decided that there was no need to put clothes on because there were only guys in the house and they were rock hard. As they started down the stairs their hard cock swung around. As they quietly walked down the stairs they heard moaning and saw a naked Matt fucking Steve. When they got to the living room the boys stood there that watched them fuck in doggy posion for a few mintus. While the boys were watching them fuck Jackson noticed that Steve cock was 16inchs long. After about 5 minutes Max got bored of watching so he joined in. He crawled under Steve as this was going on. He noticed that Steve's eyes were closed. When Max got to Steve's cock he started to suck on it and then Jackson and Tommy joined in. Jackson went up to Matt and put his 14'' cock into Matt's mouth, Tommy went and started to rim Jackson's ass. When Steve feels a mouth on his dick he opens his eye to see a 12 inch teen dick in his face. Steve tries to get but can't because Matt is still fuck him. Matt does not know what is going on because his eyes are currently closed, so when Steve tries to get up Matt thinks he has just hit Steve's prostate. All of a sudden Matt hears unfamiliar moaning he opens his eyes and sees the body of Jackson in front of him. When Matt got off of Steve he also pulled his cock out of Jackson's mouth but Jackson did not notice because he was in heaven as he was he was now getting eaten out by Tommy. Now with Matt off of Steve, he was able to get up as he got up. He accidently shot his load into Max's mouth, Max swallowed all of it. As Steve and Matt were now both sitting on the couch Max got up off the floor and saw Matt 15 inch cock and Max sat between Matt's lags. For about a minute everything was still then as Tommy was still licking Jackson ass they both move up to the couch so they would be more comfortable. Now everyone was on the couch but now Jackson was in a midair squat over Tommy's face as Tommy's head is resting on the arm of the couch he is still licking Jackson ass hole. Max was still horny as hell so without a word he jumped on Matt's cock started riding it. As this was going on Jackson was on edge so he started to ride Tommy face like it was a dick. This action by Jackson made Tommy arch his back a few seconds later went down so hard on Tommy's face that his tongue penetrated his ass hole this made Tommy lose control of his body and cum everywhere. Jackson had also cum over everything and everyone. Jackson and Tommy open their eyes to see Max riding Matt dick just as they saw it Max back arched and his cum shot out and landed in his brothers mouths. They all got cleaned up and looked at the clock. It was only eight in the morning.

They sat down to eat, all still naked after breakfast they cleaned up and all of them went into the living room to sit on the couch. Matt and Steve said sorry to the boys that they had to see that. The boys said no it was fine it was fun, the two men said don't tell DJ the boys said they will not tell their mother. What no one now was that when Alex and Nicky were kids living in the house they put mini video cameras up all over the house and they were still recording everything, but more recently Popko put up newer mini video cameras in a couple of rooms in the house the room Popko put the cameras up in were the bathroom, Jackson and Max room, Tommy's room, the living room, and the pool area. When Popko hooked them you he hooked the to Alex and Nicky system. A couple of weeks later Popko showed a video to Jackson of Tommy riding Popok dick viceversa when Popko was babysitting him. After the apologizing was over everyone was sitting silently then Jackson realized that tomorrow was monday and told Matt & Steve that him and Max have wrestling practice. After they got done talking about having football practice. They were all bored so they decided to go out to the pool area for some swimming. While they were swimming Jackson asked if he could put so porn up on the flat screen that is under a lean to. Matt says sure scene no one can see use just then Jackson remembered about the cameras that were all around the house, but he did not say anything about them because Popko told Jackson whatever video he gets from them he will give to Jackson. He accidentally started playing the video of Popko riding Tommy and everyone saw Popkos 14 ½ inches cock bouncing around and hitting Tommy chest. Popko cummed all over Tommy's chest and then Tommy flipped them over and started fucking Popko hard. After the video was over Tommy went up to Jackson and asked where he got the video Jackson was a fast thinker and said I video everything that Popko is alone with you or Max or if one of you guys are home alone or if it is just the two of you here. So when the boys get done talking Jackson take Tommy out of the pool and starts to fuck him doggy style. As Tommy was being fuck by Jackson, Max got out of the pool to get his to put porn on video of Jackson being double pentrant by Chad Brad Bradly and Popko. Jackson watched it for a few then Jackson asked where Max got the video, Max said I think Popko accidently sent it to me when he meant for it to be sent to you.

Now everyone in back inside Matt is being rode by Tommy, as Max is being fuck by Steve and Jackson is being duoble pentrated by Max and Tommy. Jackson is riding Tommy while Max is also fuck Jackson. After about an hour Steve stopped fuck Max as he just started to subconcely ride Steve because he was so trun on by Tommy's cook rubbing up againest his own dick in side of Jackson tight ass. Jackson was so high up in the clouds that he closed his eyes and leaned back and started to ride the to dicks that were in his ass. As Jackson landed back he started to moan which attracted all three of the dogs. Cosmo started to hump Jackson's face and Maxy caught Jackson hard laso swinging cock in his mouth. The dogs made Jackson rides the 10inch and the 12inch dick so much faster. Then Jace came up behind Steve and mounted him. This made Steve buck his hips forward as Max was still riding his dick Steve hit Max prostate and this made max buck his hip up upward as Jackson coming down on his cock which made Max and Tommy hit his prostate. Jackson pulls Cosmo over his head and has him lay his upper body on the arm of the couch so he can sit up. Jackson is now willingly suck on his family's dog's cock. He slams down on the two cock that are in him as his as thights up making Max and Tommy cum in him. Jackson as Maxy moves so he can get off of the two cocks he is currently on. Jackson moves to the couch as he is still sucking on Cosmo's cock. Jackson gets situated on the couch. Then he called Maxy over and Jace also came over.

Jackson got an idea he had Maxy sit on his lower chest so he could pull his legs so Jace could lick his ass hole. While this was going on Matt carried Tommy over to the couch as Tommy as still riding is dick, Steve did the same thing with Max. 5 minutes Steve cummed into Max ass as Max Cummed all over Steve. Tommy Cummed as Matt hit his prostate which made his ass tighten and both of them cummed. Then they all just watched Jackson have fun with the dogs. Jace is a foot long, 5 inch thick and 8inchs at his knot. Jace mounts on Jackson and starts fucking him Maxy see this and decides to go mount jace. Maxy in a footlong 10 inches thick and 15 at the knot. Five minutes by and Cosmo facefucking Jackson and this time Cosmo goes in really hard hit the back of his throat this makes Jackson gag but when he tries to come up for air he notice that Cosmo has attached his knot to his throat and then Cosmo cums and then gets off Jackson. Jackson only gets a little air though because when Jace sees the mouth open he pulls out of Maxy and does to put is dick in Jackson's mouth. Max decied that he want to feel what it would be to fuck a dog so he goes behind maxy and and start to fuck the dog this does not last long because Jackson get double knoted in he knoted in the mouth again and in the ass. As Maxy is knotting Jackson in the ass his ass tighten up around max dick which makes Max cum again, but Max does not cum in Maxy as because Jackson rolled Maxy over on start to riding his cock as Maxy was still cumming in Jackson's ass this finally made Jackson cum. He cummed over everyone and he also cummed in everyone's mouth.

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 day3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't work for or know anyone that works for Netflix's Fuller House. This is purely a work of fiction.**

Max woke up and looked at his phone for the time and it was 8:00am. There was also a text from his mom saying that wrestling practice was cancelled. Also there was a group text from his team mates asking if they wanted to hang out and do "team building". So he got Jackson up and they got into their practice uniforms and packed everything they would need to have fun, and ment the rest of the team over to Bobby Popko's house to use his wrestling room. As ever one went to the wrestling room and said that Chad Brad Bradly (Chad Brandy or Chad.) was going to be a little that to "team bonding". They all started to practice. The partners were Jackson and Popko, Gene and Max. Nugs's partner was not there yet so he started to stretching. Pokoko and Jackson were practicing the Sit-out escape move but the move went wrong. Popok landed on Jackson's hard cock they just sat like that for a few minutes. While Popko was sitting in Jackson's lap he pulled Popko forward and whispered in Popko's ear that he knew that Popko accidentally sent the video of them and Chad B. having a three way to Max. On the other side of the room Max and Nugs had been practicing the farmers for 10 minutes so Max wanted a bark so he and Nugs switched out. After Nugs switched out Max left the room to go get a dirk and when he came back he just watched every one. He was especially watching Popok and Jackson as Jackson is now so horny that he is trying to ride Popoks cock while him and Popko are still fully clothed. Nugs and Gene were in a 69 position Gene was sucking Nugs 15½ inch cock while Nugs was rimming and eating Gene's ass out and jerking off Gene's 13¼. Max looks back over to see what Popko and Jackson are doing and sees that Popko was only in a Jock-strap sitting on his brother's face as Jackson ate out his ass hole this made which did not matter because everyone but max was moaning. Popko was sucking Jackson's fully hard 14 inch cock after about 10 minutes Jackson flipped over and started pounding him as hard as possible.

While max was watching this all go down a but naked Chad Bradly come up behind Max and saw what was going and and ask Max if they could fuck. Max did not hear Chad's question, the reason he said yes was because of the scene in front of him and also because he was pleasuring himself, but Chad did not know that. So Chad started to rim Max to get him ready for the 16 inch cock that was going up his ass, but Max still did not notice Chad until he felt a dick up hit his prostate. Max was now moaning extremely loud and to ride Chad cock standing up. Eventually Chad carried Max to the center of the mat, while Max was being carried to the center of the mat Max was still moaning and and riding his cock. For a moment all the movement and sound stopped except the sounds coming from Max and Chad as all the eyes in the room were on them. It was so quiet you could hear Max's 12 inch cock was so hard that when it hit Chad's rock hard abs it sounded like a tuning fork. When they got to the center Chad and Max go in to the sex position suspended congress while in this position Chad had stands up and picks up Max put his arms around Chad's neck. Then Max starts to fuck Chad. As Max is fucking Chad, Jackson and Popko walk up and Jackson up a 10½ viborating dido up Max ass. Then Jackson walks up behind Chad and sicks is cock in Chad half full ass. The Popko puts is 14½ inch cock in Max's ass and turns the vibrator to ultra high. That makes Max over edge and he shoots his load into Chad tight full ass and all over Jackson cock which make Jackson cum. Popko busted his nut in Max's ass not long after Max Cummed. After the other boys cumed Nugs and Gene went home.

Then Chad, Jackson and Popko washed their hands and ate lunch as they were eating lunch Max was still there but he was not hungry so he just sat on the couch sad. Chad asked Max what was wrong? Max said my dick is hard again and I'm bored. So as Chad was eating a sandwich, Chad told him to get on his hands and knees and he started to fuck Max. After Jackson was done eating he went over and started face fucking Max. Popko was just sitting at the counter furiously jerking off his cock also he had a viborter the fastest speed it could go up his ass. Now Max is being double penetrated and is doing cowboy and reverse cowboy. His ass is facing Jackson. So Jackson is seeing how tight Max's ass is while Max is up and down, back and forth and side to side on the two cock that are in his ass. On the other side Chad is Max's cock wipe around like a branch of a tree on an extremely windy day. This went on for about twenty minutes. Then Max slammed down on the to cock it hit his prostate which made his ass tighten up so tight that his as miked Chad and Jackson cocks at the same time as he cumm. His cum landed on Chad's chest and in Chad's mouth and all over the couch. As Max got off Chad's and Jackson cocks they were not done cumming so their cum went all over the place and then they showered and left to go home. Leave Popko to Clean up the mess. Popko went up to the wrestling room to clean up and noticed that Max and Jackson left their bags with all the sex toys in them. So he cleaned them up and cleaned the rest of the house up and then called Jackson to let him know that he and Max had forgotten their thing so jackson came back and got them. When Max and Jackson got home Steve told them tonight and tomorrow he and foot surgery to do so he was leaving tonight and staying closer to his work. Matt also had a bunch of emergency animal surgerys e has tonight and tomorrow. All the boys siad wa man we all went to have sex with you guys again. Max asked who was going to watch them answered the question and said Alex and Nikky are coming to watch you. Matt and Steve also took their dogs to dog sitters for the rest of the week.

**To Be Continued **


End file.
